


Unexpected Connection

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem comforts Dawn during <em>Older and Far Away</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for [](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**gabrielleabelle**](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/)  who wanted some Clem/Dawn.  Okay, so this might not be as sexy as she was looking for, but I think it's a nice beginning for them as friends.

Dawn sobbed into her pillow.

“You okay?” Clem asked.

Silence.

“Don’t feel too bad.  It’s the best party I’ve been trapped at in ages.”

Sniffle.

Clem patted Dawn awkwardly.  “And that scary demon jumping out of the walls trying to kill us?  You couldn’t have known he’d be here.  It totally isn’t your fault.”

Dawn turned around slowly, wiping the tears from her face.  Clem smiled.

“Wanna Cheeto?”

Choking back a sob, Dawn launched herself at Clem, nestling into the skin folds of his neck and squeaking unintelligibly.

“Huh, Dawn?”

“Yes, please.” 

Hugging each other tightly, they shared the Cheetos. 


End file.
